Oz Pendants
Oz Pendants are magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the twelfth episode of the third season. History Before First Curse In Oz, the sisterhood of witches forms, with Glinda the Good Witch of the South, and her two other sister witches, the Witches of the East and North. As protectors of this land, each witch receives a pendant to harness and grow their powers. From a prophecy in the Book of Records, Glinda learns the fourth witch, the Witch of the West, is destined to arrive in Oz by cyclone and unseat a great evil. Believing the witch to be the vengeful Zelena, Glinda encourages her to join their sisterhood and change her ways. Gifting Zelena a white pendant, she then shows her the western area of Oz, where both women witness a raging cyclone. From the wreckage, they take in a young girl, Dorothy, who Zelena begins to fear will take her place as Witch of the West. Her worries are seemingly confirmed, after reading the Book of Records, and learning about the second part of the prophecy. Glinda insists the future is shaped by whatever Zelena chooses to be, but the latter decides to stage her own death at Dorothy's hands to prove the prophecy is not wrong. Shortly after Zelena's "death", Glinda declares Dorothy to be the true fourth witch and asks her to join them, though the girl only wishes to go home to Kansas. Masquerading as the Wizard of Oz, Zelena sends Dorothy home with silver slippers and then reveals herself to Glinda before banishing her to the Enchanted Forest. After embracing herself as a wicked witch, Zelena's pendant gives off a glow and morphs into a green color. Before Second Curse At some point, Zelena returns to the Enchanted Forest and takes Regina's castle as her own. Whisked back to their homeland since the first curse has been undone, Regina and many former Storybrooke inhabitants arrive to the Enchanted Forest. After discovering her castle has been claimed, Regina and Robin Hood break in in order to bring down the fortress's outside barrier. Deciding her life has no meaning without Henry, Regina prepares to enact a sleeping curse on herself, but Zelena stops her. Garbed in black attire paired with her green pendant, Zelena confirms she is Regina's half sister and threatens to take away everything from her. Snow White, looking for a way to stop Zelena, whose goal is to steal her unborn child, she and her allies learn about Glinda's whereabouts from Rumplestiltskin. When Glinda proclaims someone possessing light magic, namely someone born from truest love, can defeat Zelena, they realize only Emma can save them. As Snow White casts a second curse by sacrificing Prince Charming's heart, Zelena sabotages their plans with the addition of a forgetting potion to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. While wearing her pendant, Zelena ingests a potion to retain her memories when the curse comes into effect. During Second Curse Brought to Storybrooke by the second curse, Zelena becomes a midwife, whose services are enlisted by a pregnant Mary Margaret. As like before, Zelena is never without her pendant, which is the source of her powers. In a plan to change her own past, she needs to collect ingredients; a sword, heart, brain and baby to cast the spell. After nabbing David's sword, Zelena's cover is blown by Mr. Gold, who reveals her true identity to the townspeople. During a funeral wake for Neal's death, Zelena storms the diner, confronting Regina with the truth of their familial ties, and challenges her to a fight at sundown. Prepping for the battle, Zelena changes clothes for the occasion and reapplies her pendant. During the stand-off, she soundly defeats Regina by hurling her straight into the clock tower. However, when Zelena moves to rip out her sister's heart, Regina smugly admits she already took it out earlier. After Second Curse Shortly after Regina breaks the second curse, Zelena steals Mary Margaret's newborn son as the final ingredient for her time travel spell. In her farmhouse barn, she places each of the four ingredients on a drawn symbol and begins casting the spell just as David, Emma, Hook, Regina and Robin Hood enter to stop her. While Emma's light magic has always been a threat to Zelena, it is Regina's surge of light magic that defeats the sorceress. While Zelena is immobilized from this magical blast, Regina rips off her sister's pendant; rendering her completely powerless. Instead of allowing Mr. Gold to kill Zelena, Regina has her locked up at the sheriff station. Later, Regina heads into her vault and locks up the pendant for safekeeping. Mr. Gold, blaming Zelena for his son's death, uses the dagger to stab her. Her body freezes into a statue, which he smashes into pieces. Only after he leaves, the rubble dissolves into dust and vanishes. From the vault, the pendant airs out a greenish smoke, travelling to the barn, where it engulfs the time spell symbol. Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *Only four pendants exists with one for each witch of Oz. *These pendants have two purposes; catalyzing a witch's power, but if she loses the pendant, she will be powerless. Appearances References Category:Magic